Harry Potter and the Kiss of the Dragon
by Cyruz
Summary: It's Harry's last year and very soon, it will be time before he faces Voldemort... And then he meets someone... R
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the Kiss of the Dragon  
  
Draco Malfoy stared. There she was, a little ways away from the forest. He looked around him. What was a girl in rags doing outside the forest? He knew he should leave her there, all quiet. What would his father say?  
  
Yet he couldn't leave her there. Quickly, he took out his wand and slowly started floating her toward the castle of Hogwarts, intending to give her to Madam Pomfery.  
  
What he wasn't intending, was suddenly finding himself in his room. He shrugged; No one saw him, he was in his seventh year and Father got him his own room. No one would know. Besides he had ideas for this toy.   
  
He first took her to the private bathroom, setting her down and turning on the water. The tub was an oval shape. Tiny bottles of one use shampoo and soap cluttered the sides. He twisted the emerald knob for water. When it got warm and filled up the tub, he quickly stripped her, trying not to look at her lavishing curves and placed the rags aside. Taking her and putting her in the tub, he kept his eyes on her raven black waist-length hair. It was spiked up to the left side and the right was just long bangs. Her body fitted her hair, long, sharp and taunt curves and smooth, creamy, pale skin like his. Draco let his hand flow though his pale blond hair, then hers as he rubbed shampoo swiftly though her long hair. Taking a tiny bottle of lavender soap, he washed her down, not imaging what he was touching and ignoring the fact that he was covered in soap. He washed her down, not exactly watching what he was doing.  
  
Wrapping her in a towel, he set her on the black silk of his bed. Now what? He couldn't just leave her naked like that… He took one of his dress shirts and pants. 'Oh what the heck,' he thought taking a pair of old boxers and white socks. Drying her off, he put her in one of his boxers on her as well as the dress shirt. Throwing his pants to the ground, he slipped the socks on her feet.  
  
He sat back examining his handiwork. Her hair was still wet; he quickly wrapped and dried her hair with the towel. The dress shirt surprisingly fitted her; then again her full rounded breasts filled most of it. He took a good look at her body. She seemed perfect, so strong and fragile, so beautiful and he could hardly believe she was his and his only…  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She looked at herself.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"   
  
She looked at him and looked back at herself.  
  
"What in the bloody name are you doing?!?!" she shrieked, her eyes looking wild. She had sharp green eyes like the sea and did not look very happy. She saw his pair of dress pants and dived to get them on. She also eyed her rags and snatched them, shoving most of them into her pockets expect for one were she took a wand out of.  
  
Uh oh, Draco thought, Not good.  
  
"Who made you the bloody god of this world and decided you could-" at this point she swelled and her eyes grew into a frightening red, "- Strip me and dress me yourself?! WHO!?!"  
  
Draco regained his posture and said, "Well, hell, you don't have to do so bloody mad! I was just trying to help and you just bark at me!"  
  
"Well, I'm BLOODY BARKING NOW!!!"  
  
Dreaco put his hands on his hips. "Really now, if you're so huffed up, go see the headmaster!"  
  
At this she lowered her wand. "Who's that?"  
  
"Dumbledore." He huffed outside and pushed her though the Slytherin door, pacing towards Snape's office.  
  
Snape looked up in surprise as Draco strutted in, with the raven haired girl gliding after him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Right, I forgot this last time…  
  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE J. K. ROWLING HAS!!  
  
(Sigh) Disappointing, yes…  
  
"Who's this? What's going on?"  
  
Draco gave a huff. "She was next to the forest, professor and I helped her but she got all mad at me and asked to see the headmaster."  
  
She looked at Snape. "You're the Headmaster?"  
  
Snape looked offended. "Of course not. I will lead you to him. Draco, go back to class."  
  
Draco gave a huff, strutted out and thought, Wait a minute, shouldn't I be in Care of Magical Creatures? I never liked the class anyway.  
  
Snape swayed out of the room, followed by a shadow of a girl.  
  
"So, do you have a name?" he said greasily.   
  
"It's Cyruz… Elddir. Cyruz Elddir."  
  
"Cyruz? Mind spelling that?"  
  
"C, y, r, u, z."  
  
They showed up at the gargoyle and Snape gave the password ("Chocolate Frogs!"). It sprang up to attention and Cyruz watched as the staircase came from the floor.  
  
"Serverus, how good to see you! Whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore bubbled, glancing at Cyruz.  
  
"This girl- she calls herself Cyruz Elddir- was found by Draco Malfoy and she is in need of some assistance."   
  
Cyruz gave a short bow and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you…" she faltered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. The pleasure's mine." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Cyruz gave a nod and withdrew her hand. "Professor, I was wondering if I could, possibly, enroll in Hogwarts?"  
  
Dumbledore gave a startled gasp. "How did you know? Where are your parents?"  
  
Cyruz looked calm. "My mother is dead and I'm not sure where my father is. I would like to enroll here to expand my knowledge. As for your first question, you have a Hogwarts badge on you."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "So I do. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen. I'm sure I can pay for my books and I already have an extensive knowledge on magic."  
  
"Very well then. I suggest we got out tomorrow and do a little shopping."  
  
The days started quickly as Cyruz was enrolled to seventh year. Being that she wasn't sorted yet, she slept on a squashy green couch that Dumbledore conjured up. She bought herself a trunk and began packing it with her new things.  
  
The day came when Cyruz was ready to be sorted. Dumbledore suggested sorting her during dinner, so she wouldn't have to take classes on the first day.   
  
"Dear friends, I am pleased to inform you that there is going to be a new friend joining us this year. However, she is only going to be with us for one year, since is seventeen. Please welcome Cyruz Elddir!" Dumbledore boomed as there was a polite applause when Cyruz came in.  
  
She was wearing Hogwarts robes, fastened in the centre by a small silver belt. She gave a little wave and smiled, stepping towards the Sorting Hat stool. She looked quite delighted as the Sorting Hat gave a little twitch when Professor McGonagall took it off its stool.  
  
Draco fixed his eyes on her. As if on cue, she shot around and gave him a cold stare as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
The Sorting Hat seemed to be muttering to her. She muttered back as the Sorting Hat something sort of a nod and screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Cyruz gave a satisfied smile and pulled the hat off her head as she stepped off the platform; Gryffindor gave a long clap after she squeezed between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Now then," Dumbledore said, "let's eat!"  
  
Out from the tables sprung a rather full meal, pork chops, soup, salad and much more. Cyruz helped herself to some pumpkin juice and settled into her surroundings.  
  
Know your grounds, she remembered her father said, Stay alert.   
  
She studied the faces around her and fixed her eyes on the person in front of her.   
  
Odd, she thought, do I know him?  
  
Harry Potter could feel a pair of eyes on him. He finished talking to Seamus and looked around. He turned to see a starling pair of sea green eyes fixed on him intensely.   
  
"Um, can I help you?" he said nervously.   
  
"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm him. Er…" he broke off confused. He pulled up his bangs, as if to confirm he was. He decided to change the subject. "Those are my friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Ganger," he said, as each of them gave a wave.  
  
"Really now," Harry let Ron take over, "is that all you're having? You've got to try the stuffing; it's awesome." Harry watched as Ron scooped helpings of stuffing on her plate and watched his ears turn as red as his hair as she thanked him.   
  
"It's nothing really," Ron said causally, but he had a hint embarrassment that Harry couldn't miss.  
  
Cyruz had begun to eat; she nodded towards Ron as she sampled it.  
  
"Ron, haven't you shown her the roast chicken?" Hermione's bushy hair swerved as she pulled the plate near her and added some chicken to it. She flashed a smile but it faltered when she looked behind Cyruz.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Elddir," Snape said in an oily voice. His greasy hair shone in the light; he had her timetable in his hand. As she took it, she gave a nod and said, "Thank you, Professor Snape."  
  
Professor Snape gave a twisted sort of smile and said, "It's about time we have a proper Gryffindor that doesn't have problems. You should be in Slytherin." He walked off, leaving her to ponder his words.  
  
"Nice guy," Cyruz said, pocketing her timetable. "He'd be a lot more popular if he wasn't so huffy all the time if you ask me. Bit exaggerated."  
  
"Potions Master," Ron said. "Nasty teacher. Once took five points off my essay because I forgot a sentence."  
  



End file.
